When the Rabbit's Away, Play Scary Video Games
by Bayluff
Summary: Somewhat Crack. With Usagi gone Misaki has to do something to entertain himself, and what's better then a video game? Finding a video game buddy on the way makes it even better. Especially when it's a horror game.
1. Finding the Wine Cellar Key

**Okay so for some reason I had this cracky idea of what would happen if Shinobu and Misaki played Amnesia: The Dark Decent together. I love this game, and if you haven't played/watched it you totally should. (My favorite Let's Plays of it are Mangaminx's, Helloween4545's, and Tobuscus') **

**I'm not quite sure if this would be interesting to anyone else, but I'm willing to put it out there. If you have any idea of how to improve it please let me know :)**

**PS, rated T cause Amnesia isn't the most rainbow desu game out there. XDD**

**OH! P.s.s. I was reading a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fic, when I realized that they described Ritsu's eye color as emeralds. And I was like "Wait, Misaki's are usually described as Emeralds too, but their eye color isn't the same." So I decided to go exploring the different green gems there are, and I discovered a few colors that suited Misaki and Ritsu just fine. Misaki's are Emeralds (of course, I still think it fits him pretty well), and this green gem called a Mawsitsit. Then for Ritsu I found Aventurine and Demantoid Garnet, the latter what I think fits his eyecolor the best. So I describe Misaki's eyes as Mawsitsit in this and that's the reason why. XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Junjou Romantica.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Misaki was bored. His dear novelist/landlord/lover (the latter something he wouldn't dare utter in public or otherwise) had been dragged away very viciously to attend a book signing at a large hotel a few cities away, leaving the young man on his own for a few days. It was only the second day of Akihiko's absence, and already Misaki was bored out of his mind. It was holiday break at college, so he had no homework, and he had cleaned the large penthouse from top to bottom.

After deciding that laying around on the couch watching boring TV shows was definitely not entertaining him, he meandered up to his room and pulled out the laptop that Usami got for him as an early Christmas present. After alternating from thanking the novelist and yelling at him for getting him such an "expensive" gift, Misaki quickly enjoyed using his computer and taking notes on it during classes. Since getting it he realized that it made listening in class a lot easier and less stressful to take notes (but boy was that fun asking the great Kamijou-sensei if he could use the computer in class, and he had to deal with constant looking over his shoulder for the first few days to make sure he was actually taking notes.)

After a few minutes of internet surfing, Misaki decided to look up some video games. "Surely I'd be able to find something that could alleviate my boredom…" Misaki muttered to himself as he began to browse.

Thinking about it, he didn't really want a huge adventure game with a complicated plot…and he didn't want an easy game either. After a bit of staring down at the computer he finally decided to look for some horror genre video games. After shakily typing it in, he slowly browsed through the games that popped up.

A little while later Misaki gulped and closed his laptop, deciding on what he wanted to get and left the large, lonely penthouse to go to his nearby game store.

By the time Misaki got to the store, it was beginning to sprinkle snow around him and his nose was all red and he had to resist the need to blow his nose.

He wondered around the store aimlessly for a bit, a little nervous for he's never really been in one a whole lot. Not quite sure what to do with himself, he went over to the PC games and began to scan them, looking for a specific title. His search actually paid off however (much to his surprise, for he read that the game he was looking for could be rarely found in stores) as he stared at the ominous cover that read "Amnesia: The Dark Decent".

Just as he was reaching up to grab it however, another hand came into view and collided gently with his.

Turning his head quickly, the Mawsitsit-eyed young man made eye contact with a pair of stormy gray eyes.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry." Misaki immediately stammered out, beginning to pull back his hand in disappointment.

"Don't…worry about it." The boy that looked just a bit younger then Misaki replied, hesitantly taking the game off the shelf. They both quickly searched for another box, but it became clear that the game that the light brown haired boy was holding was the last game. Misaki visibly wilted in disappointment, but quickly tried to cover it up.

"It's okay, you got it first." Misaki said with a smile.

The boy hesitated for a second before saying, "…You know…this game is supposed to be pretty scary and all…they say it's better to play with…someone else…."

Misaki blinked in surprise. "A-Ah…yeah…I read that too."

"Because there's a lot of…jump scares sorta…and it's easier to have someone there to…make it…easier?" The boy finished, staring at him hesitantly. "And since we both want to play it…"

They stared at each other for a bit before both bursting out, "We can each pay for half."

Blushing slightly Misaki said, "My name is Takahashi Misaki, nice to meet you."

"My name is Takatsuki Shinobu, likewise." The boy grinned.

Shinobu was bored. He was all alone in his (forcefully) shared apartment with his lover, Miyagi, who was off being busy (of which Shinobu sort of doubted) at the University and wouldn't be come for a few days. After flopping around the apartment, he decided to figure out something to do that wasn't academic and looked up a game that Joey at told him about. Deciding he wanted to try it out, he really wasn't expecting to end up meeting a video game buddy and ending up walking to the other man's apartment to play the game.

Misaki was thinking similar thoughts, but he found that talking to the other boy was rather refreshing. On the way to the penthouse, Misaki discovered Shinobu's plans for college (T University), his hobbies, and offered him cooking lessons when he began to complain about how his tenant never seemed to enjoy his cooking.

When they reached the penthouse, Misaki and Shinobu quickly went up to the brunette's bedroom and set up the laptop on a desk and Misaki sneakily took a mouse from Usagi's study. After getting everything set up and the game installed onto Misaki's computer, they decided that Shinobu would play first and they would switch throughout it. Then, they pressed play.

Immediately a few loading screens came on, explaining to the two in Japanese that the game was not to be played to win, that they couldn't fight the monsters and that you have to use hiding techniques to avoid them, and that the game would save for them.

Upon entering the title screen, Shinobu quickly pressed play.

"Oh man this is gonna be really scary isn't it…" The Mawsitsit eyed man whimpered, peering over Shinobu's shoulder and gripping the back of the chair.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Takahashi-kun." Shinobu said confidently.

Soon after they pressed play, an English accented voice came through the speakers and explained, "Don't forget…some things musn't be forgotten. Shadow haunting me…I must hurry. My name is Daniel; I live in London, at…at Mayfair. What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget, I must stop him, focus! My name is…I am Daniel."

Misaki, who was reading the Japanese subtitles on the bottom of the screen with rapt attention blinked in confusion. "I'm confused already."

"I think that was the point." Shinobu said as his character, Daniel got off the ground. "Okay I have no idea what the controls are."

"Hopefully they'll explain." Misaki laughed.

They luckily did, with an explanation to follow the red splatters on the floor. Shinobu began to hesitantly wonder the dark, ominous hallway, trying to feel for the controls.

"I think there's a door behind you." Misaki pointed out. Turning around Shinobu noticed the door and went to try and open it. Trying to follow the instructions, the light brown haired boy bashed Daniel's face in with the door for a few seconds before finally throwing it open and stepping inside the lighted room.

He directed Daniel over to the desk and picked up a gray cylindrical object off the desk. "…A tinderbox?"

"They're used to light candles…" Misaki read from the hints.

Exiting the room, Shinobu began to move forward and into a foyer that had a large rug and Knight's Armor on the walls. Shinobu moved forward and picked up another tinderbox from the rubble ahead of him and began to go look at some of the other doors that were connected to the area. Almost immediately a sudden gust of air swirled in the middle of the room and seemed to scare the shit out of Daniel.

"Whoa, easy there Daniel." Shinobu said, struggling to get Daniel to get up from the ground.

"Well...nothing scary yet." Misaki said as he watched Shinobu go into a nearby room.

After a few more jump scares, and a puzzle that Shinobu quickly figured out, they reached the end of the red splatter trail.

On the desk was a piece of paper, and Shinobu quickly picked it up to read. Immediately the rather soothing voice of Daniel came on and Misaki leaned closer so he could read the note.

"Huh, so he made himself lose his memories and is now telling us to go kill an old man named Alexander?" Shinobu said, looking around the room for anything and finding a lantern. "Sweet."

Misaki immediately thought of the sweet dog at Usami's residence and grimaced slightly. "That's…weird."

"Well this is a horror game." Shinobu laughed, trying to figure out where to go. "Oh look a lever." Shinobu pulled it down and watched as a rather hysterical book case moving animations that lead him to a door that said would lead him to an "Entrance Hall."

"Okay, he sounds evil." Shinobu said as what seemed to be a flashback of Daniel and Alexander talking as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Definitely." Misaki agreed.

They checked out the area and discovered a blockade that couldn't be destroyed by a tool or key. They wondered over to two staircases and Shinobu went down the left.

"The Wine Cellar…it's locked and we can't get in without a key." Shinobu said, and moved over to the second stairwell, which lead to a laboratory.

"There are so many scary noises!" Misaki whined.

"I'm sure they're just noises." Shinobu tried assured, fearlessly stepping down the stairs leading to the lab.

"…Is that blood and guts all over the ground?" Misaki questioned as they passed some fleshy mass.

"…Maybe…let's keep going." Shinobu said, forcing Daniel to sprint through to the lab.

After picking up a chemistry pot and reading the note that told them that the chemicals to make acid were in the wine cellar, they left the area and moved to the room at the top of stairs in the Entrance Hall.

"Whyyyy is the piano playing!" Misaki whimpered. "Ghosts!"

"How cliché…" Shinobu muttered, wondering around the halls of the archives, trying not to use his lantern so he could save it for darker parts. "Man Daniel goes insane quickly."

"Wouldn't you if you were in his situation?" Misaki asked, trying to defend Daniel for some reason.

"Well hopefully I won't ever be in that situation." Shinobu sniffed. Misaki laughed.

"So I think you have to break that wall…" Misaki said.

"Stupid rock avalanche." Shinobu whined, looking around for something to throw at the wall.

"Go get one of the chairs!" Misaki offered, watching at Shinobu tried and failed to throw rather small rocks at the wall.

"Fine…" Shinobu gripped, grabbing one of the chairs and throwing it angrily at the wall, which broke immediately.

"You have way to much fun throwing things in this game." The brunette laughed.

"Its fun, you'll get it when you play."

"What do you think that orb is all about?" Misaki asked, thinking about when they picked up the note and was sent to a long sandy passage with a blue orb at the end.

"Dunno, guess we'll have to wait and see." Shinobu said, lighting some candles in that library like area.

After a few minutes of frustration after the flashback and some "What am I supposed to do now?" moments, Shinobu realized he had to pull three books out to open a bookcase.

"What just crashed?"

"Quick get in the closet there!" They screeched at each other. Forcing Daniel to move, Shinobu hid in the nearby closet that was by the desk where he picked up the key to the Wine Cellar. Shaking slightly at the unexpected noise that had occurred soon after, they waited for a few minutes to see if anything would come before Shinobu slowly opened the closet door and stepped out.

"That…was scary." Misaki said, letting out a breath.

"Yeah." Shinobu confirmed. He noticed that the door that was blocked was now broken and realized that must have been what made the noise.

"…What did that…?" Misaki asked and he stepped through it and began to move towards the foyer that held the piano.

"I don't knooooo….OH MY GOSH!" Shinobu screeched suddenly, pausing the game as he tried to stop from freaking out. While Misaki jumped too, he couldn't help but laugh at the other man's reaction.

"I heard the roar but I didn't think it was anywhere close!" Shinobu cried, trying to resist from flailing his arms around.

"I don't think it saw you…" Misaki said as Shinobu hesitantly unpaused the game. Running back into the hallway, Shinobu waited a few minutes before breathing a sigh and bravely stepping out again.

"Okay we're running now and we're not stopping until we get back." Shinobu said before sprinting down the hall the monster was seen entering. He heard noises coming from one of the rooms he trashed and didn't stop and basically threw himself at the door and returned to the safety of the Entrance Hall.

"Now we have to brave the Wine Cellar." Misaki said.

"Great…" Shinobu groaned. Misaki looked at the clock and saw that it was close to eight at night.

"C'mon, we can take a break and go eat some dinner." Misaki suggested. Shinobu smirked slightly.

"Alright, and then after you can play, okay?"

Misaki gulped.


	2. Water Part

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter XDD I like did this at 2:30 am and then passed out.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

After a quick dinner, they quickly returned back upstairs and Misaki hesitantly sat down in the chair and took the controls. Shinobu quickly taught him the controls and they finally made their way into the wine cellar.

"This is horrible." Misaki said immediately, slowly going down the ominous stairway that led to a foggy floor. A flashback came on of people down getting drunk in the cellar, and the males were reminded of a note they read that said Alexander was going to lock some incompetent people down in the cellar and poison their drinks.

"I don't think they're gonna be laughing for long." Shinobu said matter-of-factually.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Misaki said sarcastically, a little on edge from being in this scary cellar.

Slowly he entered a room and turned left. "Oh look there's a bottle of chemical that we needed." Misaki said, picking it up.

Suddenly he heard a noise and he turned around. There at the end of the hallway, was a monster. With a screech Misaki ducked into the corner of the bookcase and crouched down in stared at the wall in fear.

"Do you think it saw me?" Misaki fretted, peeking over to look again and met with fuzzy vision as the monster was still there.

"Don't look at it! If you look at it your sanity will drain and it'll spot you!" Shinobu exclaimed, clutching the back of Misaki's chair.

Finally the monster left and Misaki slowly exited his hiding spot. "That was scaryyyy…" Misaki whined.

They walked down to where the monster used to be and exited through the open door. Going through another door, they were met with a small room. After picking up the chemical, the room suddenly began to shake. "Oh shit what's going on!" Misaki squeaked, looking up…right in time for a barrel to fall on his face. "Bah!"

After a bit Daniel woke back up and they were greeted with a thoroughly blocked door. Grumbling Misaki began to slow process of moving everything from in front of the door and jumped through.

Moving on to another door, he slowly opened it to reveal another small room, and on the desk was another chemical. Breathing a sigh of relief, he picked up and began to search the room for any oil or tinderboxes.

"There is nothing in here just go get the other chemical!" Shinobu told him. Misaki complied and made his way over to the last door.

Opening it he realized that there was blood and guts all over the floor. "Ewwwww!" A flashback came on, letting them know that the men from before, were now imploding from whatever the poison put in their drinks was, and realizing that Alexander was a real asshole.

They picked up a note, which was fro Wilhelm (who was one of the men who died down here) which basically explained why he worked for Alexander, and then stopped abruptly because blood was coming out of his eyes.

Disturbed, Misaki grabbed the last chemical and dashed out the room and out the wine cellar.

"Ah man that red fleshy stuff is back…" Misaki said when the castle started to shake and the "red, fleshy stuff" began to grow along the floor. He recognized it because the same thing happened when they exited the archives.

Despite his best efforts to avoid it, Daniel still got hurt. "That's so irritating," Shinobu said, "there's no way to avoid it."

"Guess not…" Misaki said, making his way to the laboratory.

"Oh hey we never looked down this crated up hole in the floor…" Misaki said when they entered the laboratory.

Misaki carefully peeked down, and was scarily met with vicious splashing from below.

Skittering away from it, they went over to the equipment. After some fumbling, Shinobu reminded Misaki to put the chemical pot down first. Then after struggling with that, Misaki turned on the burner, and finally began to put the chemicals into the convenient beakers.

After the second was put in, the castle suddenly began to shake.

"What's going on?" Misaki cried in distress.

"I don't know just keep going!" Shinobu told him. Misaki quickly finished putting in the rest of the chemicals and grinned as the green acid came out and put itself into the chemical pot. Picking it up, he carefully made his way out of the room and was met with broken stairs.

"Ah mannn… Now what do I do…" Misaki complained.

They wandered around the room for a bit before discovering a plank of wood. Picking it up, ("Man, Daniel's super strong to be able to pick this up with one hand!" Misaki laughed) he carefully placed it as a ramp and hopped back up to solid ground and exited the laboratory.

After unsuccessfully avoiding the fleshy stuff that grew once again after they exited, they made their way down to the refinery. They then burned the flesh and entered the refinery loading door.

As they began to walk down the path, a flashback come up of Alexander and Daniel talking about why it was so dark and not to stray from the path.

"…He never explained why it was so dark." Misaki said when the flashback ended.

"Thattt's creepy." Shinobu responded, starting to want to play again.

Misaki turned on the lantern and slowly went down the hallway. Suddenly Daniel stopped and a monster walked right in front of them into the other room.

Almost immediately, Misaki turned tail and ran down the hallway again and hid behind the corner. "This is horribleeeeee…" Misaki whined, waiting for a bit before going back down the hallway.

"What do we do!" Misaki exclaimed in frustration. They had been wondering through the rooms carefully, picking up oil and a few flashbacks and notes along the way, but they hadn't figured out how to progress.

"Ugh, let's just brave it and go back out there again." Shinobu suggested, since they were hiding in a room.

"Fine…" Misaki sighed. Finally they managed to discover a hole between two giant jugs of fermenting wine and they crawled through. They entered a room that had a barricaded door, which they couldn't open before, and a cellar door that was connected to a lever and pulley system. After breaking off a piece of wood that was hindering the device, Misaki pulled the lever and was greeted with the door opening. Running down it, he came across a big loading door that said would lead them to Old Archives.

"I have a bad feeling about this room." Shinobu said after they entered. Misaki shrugged and stepped forward. Suddenly the area started shaking and there was a flash and the room was filled with water.

Splashing suddenly came from the end of the hallway. "What's thaaattt-OH MY GODDD" Misaki screamed as the splashing attacked him. Jumping up onto a crate, he whimpered in fear and brought out his lantern. "…THERE'S NOTHING THERE!"

"It must be invisible!" Shinobu said, clutching the chair tighter.

"Okay there's a room over there I'm gonna cAREFULLY jump…AHHh!" Jumping back up onto the crates that surrounded the room, he saw a lever and some laudanum. Picking it up, he pushed down the lever and heard ticking. Not wanting to move, he had a stare down with the invisible monster. Picking up a nearby book, he threw it a ways over and watched the monster move over to it before taking off out of the room and into the hallway, making panicked noises the entire way. Jumping back up onto a crate right before the monster caught back up with him, he saw another room and a iron door at the end of the hallway.

"That's must be what the lever is for…and it's timed…" Shinobu said from behind Misaki.

"Let's check out this room first I guess…" Misaki sighed, jumping over to the room and running into it. Turns out there were only a few tinderboxes and some laudanum. Running back out of the room, Misaki made his way carefully to the other room and pulled the lever, before deciding to "fuck it" and took off down the hallway, and narrowly made it into the other water filled room. The door closed just in time before the water monster entered. But before you could feel relieved, Misaki was met with more splashes coming his way. Jumping with a squeak onto the crates, he saw there were dead body parts on the crates.

"They must be used for a diversion." Shinobu said, watching as Misaki picked up a really really small torso and threw it so it was far away from them. As soon as they heard the disgusting sounds of the monster eating, they hopped their way over to a door that had to be opened by turning the wheel.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry…..OH SHIT IT'S COMING!" Shinobu cried out. Misaki quickly jumped onto a nearby crate and threw another body part, easily distracting the monster. After he finished opening the door, Misaki ran in and jumped back on a crate.

"Oh, a safety loading door…" Misaki sighed; stepping over to try and open it…it wouldn't budge. And the monster was coming back. Jumping back onto the crates, he looked around the room and picked up a wooden needle.

"Try the door again; maybe it just wanted you to pick that up." Shinobu suggested. Misaki nodded and ran and jumped and clicked the door and was mercifully thrown into another room.

It was a watery hallway, with red, fleshy stuff all over the walls. Misaki made his way over to the door, before scary music started to play and a hint said to run. Screeching when he heard splashing behind him, Misaki began to run, opening doors that opened inward (because the game hated them) and closing them desperately behind him.

"Runnn!" Shinobu cried, gripping the chair tightly. Finally after a few panicked minutes, they made it to a loading door and Misaki clicked it with relief.

They then entered a lovely room that played soft, gentle music and had lovely windows that let in a lot of light.

Sighing in relief, Misaki made his way over to a fountain before freezing again. "…Are those legs apart of the fountain…? And why is there a baby head spraying out the water!"

"I have no idea…" Shinobu sighed. Misaki then entertained himself by splashing in the water and taunting the water monster that he could no longer get him before Misaki stood up.

"Okay Shinobu, I need a break…your turn."

**Poor Misaki had to deal with the awful Wine Cellar and Water part...but next time Shinobu w****ill have to deal with the guest room and the storage room...**


	3. Storage Room

**Chapter 3**

"Alright so there's a lot to do now…" Shinobu muttered after wandering around the area a bit. There were two staircases that lead to a hallway overlooking the fountain with two rooms that were named "The Study" and "The Guest Room". On the right of the fountain, there was another staircase going down to a door called "Storage" and on the left was a door that lead to a flashback talking about a old elevator. There was another door called "The Machine Room" in the elevator area, but it was locked.

"Where should we go first?" Misaki asked.

"Hm…let's go to The Study first." Shinobu said, running back into the fountain room.

"Oh my gosh that's gross…" Misaki murmured after a particularly sad flashback of a dog being cut up by Alexander. The room they entered looked to be rather gross, because there were stuffed carcasses and a dog head with knives and saws littering the tables. Walking to the back of the room they carefully walked through it and into a room that looked to be a work room. There were statues and bookcases, and after picking up a note and rummaging through the desk they left the room to continue exploring.

"Okay, what exactly do we have to do…?" Shinobu muttered, glaring at the fallen rocks that blocked their path.

After a few minutes of wandering around, Shinobu realized that there was an almost broken window and threw a chair at it, effectively breaking it.

"Nice!" Misaki cheered, for some reason excited at the prospect of breaking windows. Stepping out carefully, Shinobu made his way to a broken window that was passed the rock slide and stepped inside. There he found an elevator tube and some notes explaining how to fix the lift and that other tubes were in Storage.

"Alright let's go to the Guest Room now…" Shinobu muttered.

"Oh oh! There's a crowbar!" Misaki said from his place behind Shinobu's chair.

"I see it…" Shinobu muttered, picking it up and going over to the door that they couldn't open.

Placing it in and pulling it, the door easily broke open for them.

"Can you keep the crowbar?" Misaki asked.

"Doesn't look like it…" Shinobu said, looking at the pieces of the device that littered the floor. Walking in, Shinobu picked up a note and read it quickly before beginning to look around.

All of a sudden scary music came on and a hint telling him to find somewhere to hide. Shinobu quickly closed the door while Misaki flailed behind him and climbed into the closet and fearfully closed the doors.

As soon as the closet was closed they heard the door being broken down and the growling of the monster. It wandered around for a little bit before they heard the loading door noise signifying that the monster had left.

Letting out a breath Shinobu didn't know was holding, he managed to discover that a painting could be taken off and picked up the key to the machine room. Deciding to wait until he got all of the tubes to the elevator, he made his way to the storage room.

"What does "The dark seems unnatural" even mean anyway!" Misaki cried, already frustrated with the area.

"I have no idea but I hate this place." Shinobu responded, lighting a few candles on a little island in the middle of the room. Ignoring the doors for now, he walked down the hall and came across another rock slide.

"Bah, I hate these things." Shinobu said as he tested the door next to the rock slide that had blood leading to it. It was locked.

"Thank God." Misaki sighed.

Laughing slightly, Shinobu went back to the beginning area and opened one of the doors that lead to a little storage room. Closing the door behind him, he went to the left and picked up a few tinderboxes and something called a drill piece. Suddenly a roar let out and Shinobu immediately put away the lantern and hid behind one of the more crowded bookcases.

Misaki gripped the chair tightly as the door began to be broken down, but luckily the monster didn't see them and left.

After a few minutes Shinobu inched out of his hiding place and went to the other door that led to a stairwell that brought them down to a room full of jugs. Wandering around the area, they came across a note explaining how to make an explosive.

"Sweet, that can get rid of that rock slide." Shinobu grinned.

Taking the chemistry pot, he went over to some of the small jugs and figured out how to turn them (after putting the chemistry pot down of course) and put the two liquids together.

He then walked up the stairwell again and looked carefully for any monsters before running to the rock slide.

"Okay so how do I-oh there we go; I just put it down…" Shinobu then ran away and peered from behind a corner.

"…It's not exploding. Try throwing a rock at it." Misaki suggested.

"Is that your solution for everything?" Shinobu grinned.

Misaki giggled at watched as the other boy tried to hit the pot without getting to close.

"Did you hit i-OH SHIT!" Misaki shouted as the explosion suddenly went off while Shinobu was still in hurting distance.

"Ow…" Shinobu said sympathetically and drank some laudanum.

"Man I hate this area," Shinobu said, opening a door that was in another island area. After ransacking it he left and made his way to the other one.

"It's really spooky-OH SHIT!" Suddenly they were screaming and running away from a monster that was hiding in the door that Shinobu had opened unsuspectingly.

Entering another hallway a flashback of a women being killed came on, but they were too busy panicking that they couldn't run anymore and if the monster was behind them.

Still running, they encountered another jump scare of a room with chains suddenly having a torch light up.

Hiding behind the wall, they finally realized that the stupid monster wasn't following them anymore and tried to calm down.

"T-That was horrible…" Misaki whimpered, squeezing the chair tighter.

"Tell me about it…" Shinobu said back, stealthfully opening the door that was in the chain room. Finding no monsters ready to jump out he walked in and closed the door behind him and picked up the two tubes, and immediately heard a monster roar.

Squeaking and accidentally clicking a nearby note, they read it quickly and quickly went and hid behind a box. Hearing nothing for a few minutes, they walked out and saw that it was empty.

They carefully walked down the hallway and peeked in to where the monster had surprised them and saw it walking towards them. Flailing a bit, Shinobu went into the corner and stared at the wall. They heard the monster walking by them with no problem.

"Thank goodness they're stupid." Shinobu laughed.

"Let's just make a run for it." Misaki suggested.

"Alright…one, two, three, GO!" Shinobu counted down to make him feel better.

After encountering some unearthly rumbling and another monster, they reached the loading door and clicked in happily.

"To the Machine Room!"

"Okay this is irritating." Shinobu finally said after unsuccessfully trying to figure out how to fix the elevator machine.

"Do the notes say anything?" Misaki asked.

After a little research, Shinobu managed to fix the lever control panel, and figured out where to put the tubes.

"Okay so it still needs some work. I think there was coal in the other room."Misaki pointed out.

After filling the machine with coal, they took a deep breath and pulled the lever and was greeted with a sudden burst of white and rumbling of the machine turning on.

"Yes! Now we can use the elevator!" Shinobu cheered.

"Hey ya know, maybe we should go to bed." Misaki suddenly said, noticing that the clock said three in the morning.

"Yeah…we can do more in the morning." Shinobu agreed, yawning loudly.

Not really caring because they were both suddenly exhausted, they climbed into Misaki's bed and conked out.


	4. The Prison

**Haha, hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with a Brit Lit research paper, my AP Studio art portfolio, and math tutoring. But I finally decided to make time to write this because I was feeling guilty. XD**

**Chapter 4**

The two boys ended up sleeping until around noon, and it was their grumbling stomachs that finally woke them up.

"Nn…" Misaki mumbled, slowly opening his eyes…just to be greeted with another face staring at him.

"Wah!" The brunette screeched, suddenly realizing their close proximities.

"Sweet you're awake," Shinobu greeted, seemingly unaware of their lack of personal space, "I'm hungry."

"Ah…ahahaha, yeah…me too." Misaki responded, quickly jumping out of the bed and trying to hide his embarrassed blush.

Shinobu grinned slightly and got up as well and they went down to cook breakfast (or lunch, considering the time.)

"Alright, time to brave the elevator." Shinobu grinned, indicating for Misaki to sit down.

Pouting slightly (for he was slightly terrified of this game), Misaki sat down and turned on the game and went to their last save.

Misaki went over to the elevator and opened the doors, before stepping in and pulling a nearby lever. The doors slammed closed and the machine began to slowly move downward.

"This isn't so bad." Misaki sighed in relief.

"Great, you probably jinxed it." Shinobu said with an eye roll.

"Hey! No I didn't….what's going on?" Misaki said as the elevator began to shake at the red fleshy substance began to grow along the walls. Suddenly the machine screeched and rattled and the rope holding the elevator snapped and Daniel flew towards the bottom of the shaft.

"…See." Shinobu said laughing.

"Shut up!" Misaki grumbled, watching as Daniel woke up and scrambled out of the rubble. "…Wow. I can't believe he's still alive!"

"I can, it is a video game after all." Shinobu disagreed.

"Shhh…" Misaki said, slowly inching towards the door to the prison. "I hate this place already."

"That's not a good sign." Shinobu laughed.

Misaki peeked out the door and saw movement. "AAHHH!" He screeched, quickly going and hiding behind one of the lion statues.

"There was nothing there!" The younger grinned.

"Yes there was! I totally saw something!" Misaki whined. After waiting a few more seconds, Misaki finally crawled out of his hiding place and began to make his way out into the prison's hallways.

"Okay, I can't see SHIT." Misaki complained. "And I'm almost out of oil."

"Save it for important parts!" Shinobu informed.

"And not running into monsters isn't important?" Misaki demanded.

"You can hear them roaring before you run into them!"

"…True…." Misaki sighed and put away his lantern.

After exploring a bit (and running away from monsters) they came across two locked gates, a firmly padlocked gate, and a rusted padlocked gate.

"Okay, I have a hammer." Misaki said, picking up the hammer and clicking on the gate.

"Nothing happened." Shinobu stated obviously.

"Ugh! But it's the only one I found!" Misaki complained, not wanting to go back and explore the area.

"We better keep looking."

After about twenty minutes off exploring Misaki finally discovered the chisel and he managed to find his way back to the gate and broke off the padlock.

"Oh hey a hole!" Misaki said, pushing aside a bed.

"You're too fat." Shinobu laughed when he tried to get Daniel to go through it.

"Wait!" Misaki picked out the hammer and chisel and thrusted it at the hole, somehow making it big enough for him to go through. "Hurray!"

"OH MY GOD I HATE THIS GAME!" Misaki screamed as he ran away from the monster and took refuge in the hole he came in from. They had gone into the hole and made their way into another area of the prison and had gone up to a room labeled The Kitchen, where they discovered some lovely acid that Shinobu realized that they could use to melt the other padlock.

As they were running down the steps to go find a jar to hold the acid…they ran right into a monster turning the corner. The sudden scary thing startled both of them into screaming and Misaki, instead of just turning around and hiding in the kitchen, ran straight ahead and into the awaiting hole.

"Thank goodness they don't know how to crouch!" Shinobu said as he watched the monster try to scratch at them through the hole. Misaki didn't answer and just ran to the end of the tunnel to wait for the monster to forget about them.

This side of the prison was scarier, they decided. It was smaller, and the monster seemed to show up everywhere. After following directions that led them to a storage room, they picked up a glass jar and slowly made their way back to the kitchen.

Closing the door behind him, Misaki dunked the jar into the acid and grinned happily as the white vision flashed and his sanity was suddenly back up to full. He turned around to head out, when he heard the monster roar outside of the kitchen and the door began to break.

"Quick hide with the dead pigs!" Shinobu yelled. Misaki quickly backed into the corner and tried to ignore Daniel's chattering teeth. The monster came in and wandered around for a little bit before leaving, and as soon as he felt safe Misaki ran from his friends, the pigs, and went back into the hole and to the other side of the prison.

Once he somehow found the gate, he happily picked the glass jar of acid and dumped it on the lock, which magically opened the door.

Before Misaki could cheer, he heard a growl behind him and the scary chase music. Squeaking in fear he run through the gate and shut it behind him and ran to the safety of the loading door.

**Sorry it's so short, but I hafta go work on my research essay and I wanted to update. XD**


	5. The End

'**Sup guys. This one's going to be long because I want it to be the last chapter. I have this idea for a Junjou fic that I want to start writing soon because it's killing me. XD But I wanted to finish this one first 3 So I'm gonna skip a head a bit, cuz Amnesia gets really puzzly and long at this point. But there are a lot of scares too. And Mr. Tall comes. And I also want to get to the amusing ending I have planned. XD**

**Also, new Amnesia game this October! It's called Amnesia: Machine for Pigs. Not sure about the plot, but it'll have all new characters and stuff, and some elements from Dark Descent. Can't wait to watch people play it cuz I'm too much of a pussy myself! XD Actually around October is when the new Assassin's Creed game is coming out too….fffff so excited, and the new Kingdom Hearts game (that I probably won't be able to play because of money). Now I just need a new Harvest Moon game and everything would be perfect. XDD**

**Chapter 5**

After arriving at the lovely blue lighted cistern, discovering that the way to the sewer was paved with poison, and spending a good twenty minutes trying to figure out how to pull the lever down (which ended up with them staring in surprise as all it took was pulling the lever down a few times), they were now going to the control room, and they were very, very confused.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS." Misaki finally yelled out in frustration.

They were in the control room, and trying to solve the puzzles that were in it. So far, after much rearranging, they got pipes to connect correctly (doing something they weren't quite sure of) and were now trying to get the bags of sand that were hanging in one of the rooms to do…something.

"Try getting them to be the same as the other!" Shinobu tested, which ended up forcing Misaki to run back and forth to remember exactly where each one was.

Finally they beat the puzzle and the happy relieved sigh and flash of white followed and they happily leaved the evil control room.

When they exited they saw the lever that was right next to the door. They tried pulling it before, but it didn't work then. So deciding to try it again, they were happy to see that it worked. The bridges came down that would lead them to the other two rooms. Only the one on the left stopped half way.

"Fuck."

487294848798

"Oh God water." Misaki whimpered.

"Don't get into the water. Ever." Shinobu supplied helpfully.

Deciding to worry about the stupid half way bridge later, they went to the door they could go to, the "other" sewers.

Unfortunately, they had to. After jumping in, squealing in fear, and running to another stairwell, and turning around to stare in fear at the water, they realized that there was in fact, no water monster.

31213413413413

"There's apparently someone drowning in here." Shinobu supplied as they walked next to a large container.

"…Why is Daniel doing nothing?" Misaki questioned, somewhat disturbed.

Shinobu shrugged. "Well in the storage room he totally had a flashback of killing that woman. He probably really doesn't care."

Misaki frowned at him. "…What!"

94829852745

After turning the final valve that turned on the draining system for the water and started draining water into the large tub (thereby clearing the way for the final sewer door), the screaming and gurgling back round noise stopped.

"…Did we just kill someone?" Misaki whimpered.

"….To the other room!" Shinobu encouraged.

562742948957

"How do we do this?" Misaki questioned, staring up at the half down bridge.

"...Rocks?"

So Misaki went down the ladder, and began throwing as many rocks as he could up to the platform, climbed back up, and began aiming rocks at the bridge. After two rocks he began to lose hope.

"I don't think this is working." Misaki said.

"Keep trying!" Shinobu encouraged, refusing to be wrong. Pouting slightly, Misaki threw one more, and surprisingly it did the trick and the bridge came flying down into place. "Hah-hah!" *

58724992845982489

The morgue was their next destination, and they were not happy about it.

So far they encountered a flashback of some poor soul being trapped in a room with dead people and eventually dying himself, picked up a copper tube, and read a note talking about an antidote for the fungus that blocked their way to the sewers.

Contemplating their inventory, Shinobu suggested, "Try combining the copper tube and the needle."

Misaki shrugged and did and was surprised when it actually worked.

They then stared at the dead guy that was lying on the table in the middle of the room that lead to two rooms full of naked dead people.

"…Try poking him with the needle. I think we read something about one of the servants that had the antidote dying." Shinobu suggested smartly.

"That's so not going to work!" Misaki argued, but decided to try anyway, and was surprised (and disgusted) that the needle poked right into his head and that Daniel then pricked himself and got the blood into his system…and then passed out.

"…So are we immune now?" Shinobu asked.

"Guess so." Misaki said as Daniel came too. Suddenly there was loud growling noise and the door leading to the exit began to break. Screaming Misaki ran into one of the other rooms and hid behind the stairwell in fear.

They heard horrid metal scratching and a deep moaning and they were too scared to move for a little bit. Finally gaining a bit of courage, Misaki peeked into the room and saw a huge, scary, cabbage headed monster. "Oh shit."

"Do you think we have to run for it?" Shinobu whispered, even though it was only a video game.

"I really don't want to; let's wait a little while longer…" Misaki whimpered.

Luckily enough though, the monster finally left and Misaki was quick to exit the morgue. **

873465734598495

"The sewer sucks." Shinobu decided as he carefully clomped around the fungi infested tunnels. After the incident with the huge monster Misaki was more than happy to hand the controls to the younger boy.

So far they realized they had to stop the rotating wheel that lead to the other area, they had a pipe but the wheel was way too stop it.

Finally after some exploring they discovered a control room, and experimented by listening to the sounds of the machine. They then deemed the wheel slow enough, and after hiding from a scary roar, went to the wheel and stopped it with a pipe.

4985435983

Soon after they went through the wheel, they came across a room that had a cut up monster in it.

"So that's what they look like. We never really got a good look at them because of all our running in fear and everything." Shinobu commented, picking up the head.

"Is his…throat cut open?" Misaki shivered. "Gross."

As they were exiting the room, a loud crash rang out and text came on saying something just crashed through the poles. Squealing in fear, Misaki clutched at the back of the chair as Shinobu cursed and rushed back up to the room and hid in the corner, facing the wall of course.

They heard the monster come in, and Shinobu refused to look at the monster. Finally the monster exited the now broken entry way and left. ***

57375938593

"…He's just standing there." Misaki whispered.

"Yeah, and we have to get there." Shinobu sighed.

Shinobu finally decided to sneak to the other side, throw a rock, run back around and enter the area.

It went well, until they got to the first door. Suddenly there was a roar and chase music. Shinobu screamed and opened the door, slammed it behind him and ran to the next one. Right when he was about to close the door the monster zoomed at him and killed him in one hit.

"HE KILLED YOU IN ONE HIT!" Misaki yelled, gaping at the screen that told them to create a distraction.

"Oh shit…"

482798524

The second try went much better, for it seemed after you distracted the monster he despawned. They climbed up the ladder, and into the next area.

After a little bit of exploring, they made their way into a large area that had a man hanging by his arms in a middle of a spiked area. He suddenly looked up, scaring the crap out of Daniel and the two boys. It asked them breathlessly to help him, and Shinobu had the decency to flip a nearby switch on a barrel like thing.

The man thanked them, and introduced himself as Agrippa. He then explained that they needed to reconstruct the orb to stop Alexander, and they needed to figure out an antidote to help Agrippa.

294879284

Shinobu was quick to figure out how to open the two heavy doors by following the sound of machine gears and jumping up onto a nearby table and opening a latched door. He then jumped up and pulled down a gear that seemed to do the trick. They then made their way into a large room that had a spiral staircase in the middle with three doors.

Shinobu decided to go up the staircase first, and got some rope and some items. He then went back down and went to the first door on the right.

"…Torture rooms." Misaki whimpered. This room described a man being hung upside down and being cut from the groin down. They both shuddered.

"Oh! Wasn't one of the ingredients for Agrippa's potion recently spilled blood or something?" Shinobu pointed out. They still had a glass jar, and Shinobu (after a bit of experimenting) combined the rope and the jar together. He then bent down by the two poles that held the poor man and opened the grate and dipped the jar down. Then after a bit of searching found the piece of orb.

Misaki cheered a little and they quickly made their way to the next room. This one depicted a man being lowered onto a pyramid like device. This one was probably the most disturbing to the boys, because it reminded them…of other thing. They shuddered and Shinobu quickly grabbed the piece of orb and ran out of the room.

The next room was of a lady being bound behind her back and the chains slowly being lifted until her shoulders snapped. This one caused a good amount of disgust from the boys too, and they once again grabbed the piece of orb and fled the whole are all together.

482975824795

"PAINT THE MAN, CUT THE LINES, CUT THE FLESH, LET THE BLOOD SPILL, LET IT COME." Shinobu and Misaki watched in horror as Daniel was thrown into a flashback of past Daniel ruthlessly killing a man to keep the shadow from attacking him.

"Daniel's an asshole!" Misaki finally cried when Daniel came too from the flashback.

"I can understand why he'd want to forget now…" Shinobu muttered, stepping out the room only to shriek in surprise as the man they just tortured was now hanging in their path.

"That wasn't there before!" Misaki gasped.

"No shit!"

42875928475982

The choir, they discovered, was horrible. Gone was the rather peaceful room the other three torture chambers were in, and in was the foggy red, giant monster infested room that was creepy and scary and made Misaki sad.

The first room they managed to come across had a giant wheel in the middle, and a giant hammer. In this one the person was strapped half on the base and half on the wheel, and the device were ruthlessly turned before his bones were broken with the sledgehammer.

The next room had a green fungus outside of it, and after checking the note, Shinobu decided that this was another piece of Agrippa's potion, and cut it with his chisel and hammer. He then entered the room and came face to face with an Iron Maiden sitting innocently in the middle of the room.

Shinobu approached it without fear, only to cause both of them to scream as the maiden burst open and red fog flew out.

"WHY WOULD IT DO THAT?" Misaki cried, sitting on the bed as far away from the computer as possible.

"I don't know!" Shinobu whimpered, grabbing the piece of orb before running out of the room.

The next room was a little harder to get to, because he almost ran into one of the big monsters. He somehow managed to get to the room though, and slammed the door after him. This one had a Bronze Bull in it, which depicted a man being placed in it and burned alive, causing his screams to go through a pipe to sound like screaming.

"….This game is so pleasant…" Misaki sighed as Shinobu picked up the last orb.

"We just need one more ingredient now!" Shinobu grinned.

2947524759824

After somehow escaping from the horrid Choir, they realized that the piece of meat they picked up when exploring a prison cell area that came from Agrippa's room could be attached to a rope that hung from a well that obviously had a water monster in it.

They lowered the meat down, and the monster quite happily took the meat off of it, and Shinobu yanked it up to reveal a gross looking bone covered in what looked like mucus.

When they came back to Agrippa, he happily told them they could go put the orb together in the last room before they came onto Alexander's Inner Sanctum.

They made their way past the prison cells and into the blue lighted area they had gone to before and had told them that this was the last stop before the inner sanctum.

"…This doesn't feel right." Misaki commented.

"Yeah…" Shinobu murmured, slowly making his way up the stairs that lead to the door that lead to the giant open area. They heard growling and Shinobu inched his way outside the door. Seeing no immediate danger he walked out, only to scream in fear as he was suddenly rushed by three no throat monsters, which killed him instantly.

"No! How was I supposed to dodge that?" Shinobu growled in frustration.

"Wait I think that was supposed to happen!" Misaki said as the death screen told them to sleep.

"You think?" They suddenly heard noises that sounded like dragging and then a clang as a prison door slammed shut. "Yeah you're right."

When Daniel woke up, they listened to Alexander telling him to just stay in the prison and let the shadow come kill him so that Alexander can finish his task.

"…So does that mean we have a time limit?" Misaki questioned.

"Think so…" Shinobu said, panicking a little. After pacing around the cell a bit they discovered a hole and after a bit of prodding, managed to pull a beam right into the wall of their cell, allowing them to enter an unlocked cell.

"Success!" Shinobu grinned as he picked up a bucket.

After reading a note telling them a guard dropped a key into a pipe, they discovered said key. After a bit of thinking they figured out that you had to attach the bucket to the rope next to a well, fill the bucket with water and dump it into the pipe, unleashing the key and allowing them to unlock the door.

But right when they were going to begin to celebrate, a rumbling started happening behind them, and they turned to see the shadow actually chasing them. Screaming, Shinobu took off running, and maneuvered the rocks blocking the way out through a door and just ran. Unfortunately he came to a fork in the road…and went the wrong way. Misaki was spazzing behind him as he just barely missed running into the shadow and he just kept running. Finally, _finally _they came across the safety loading door, and Shinobu clicked it thankfully.

42857298475

"The Shadow made a mess…but hey look! You can get into the laboratory now!" Misaki pointed out. So Shinobu went in there and figured out how to prepare the ingredients and created the elixir. Happy with his success he went down the stairs to see Agrippa only to see that the table that used to be there was gone and a hole was in its place leading to another room.

"Let's just explore there real fast." Shinobu said, stepping in. After looting a bit he found a Bone Saw that confused him a little. "What do I need a saw for?"

"Let's go talk to Agrippa now." Misaki suggested.

Agrippa happily greeted them and asked about the orb and the potion. Shinobu gave the man the potion when prompted, and then flailed a bit at the request to cut off his head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shinobu asked, but realized why he needed the saw. Clicking on the saw, and then Agrippa, he was glad the screen blacked out for this part, but he couldn't help but laugh at the head that appeared in front of him.

"Well now I'm going to have that staring at me every time I open my inventory." Shinobu said.

7536457345

"Why does there hafta be a giant monster patrolling around?" Misaki groaned as they waited for the monster to disappear before running into the room that led to the inner sanctum. There was an electrical field blocking the way and a place to put the orb. Shinobu quickly constructed the orb, and watched as the electrical field went down by half.

"The solution must be in the other room." Shinobu decided and turned around, only to come face to face with the monster breaking the door down. Screeching, he hid behind the orb and tried to make himself as small as possible. It didn't work. With a roar the monster turned towards him and Shinobu screamed and tried to run out the door, but the monster was way too fast for him and killed him once again in one hit.

"….Great."

However this turned out to be a blessing, because the monster despawned after that and they were able to go to the other room freely.

"This machine must run the other part of the electrical field." Shinobu yawned, starting to get a little tired.

"Throw things at it!" Misaki informed, not tired yet and getting excited at the prospect of finishing the game.

So Shinobu went and got a rock and threw it at the machine. For some reason it worked. "Yay!"

4879752948573

Finally they were at the Inner Sanctum. So far there were two rooms, one holding a note that explained past Daniel's regrets and his reasoning for taking the memory potion.

Shinobu then realized he had to prick his finger on the nearby point and stand on a star symbol on the floor that slowly opened the door. He did the same on the other side and took some laudanum before running through the door and into the last level of the game.

482t948t848954

"OH GOD HE'S NAKED!" Shinobu cried. Misaki grimaced and tried not to look.

There Alexander was, floating there, in all his…glory, pointed towards a device that indeed looked like a portal. There were rocks floating high above as well.

"Okay, Agrippa said to throw his head when the portal turns on right?" Misaki asked.

"Right." Shinobu said, half ignoring all that Alexander was saying.

So after a few minutes of awkward "don't-stare-at-his-penis" time, the portal finally turned on. Shinobu quickly went onto his inventory and threw Agrippa's head into the portal. Immediately Alexander protested the action and after a few screams of pain…exploded.

Suddenly the shadow came upon Daniel and killed him. "Whoa, didn't see that coming actually." Shinobu commented, stretching a bit in his seat.

Daniel then woke up in an ethereal like plain, with blue dots floating in the distance. After a few minutes of sitting there, Shinobu realized he could move and began to walk towards the dots. **** There he heard Agrippa's voice talking to someone about how brave Daniel was, and the calm reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Then the credits came on.

"…Hurray!" Misaki cheered.

"Wow, that game was awesome." Shinobu yawned.

"…It's four in the morning…" Misaki pointed out.

"…Shit." Even though they were still on a bit of game high, they turned off the game and the computer and crawled into Misaki's bed. They fell asleep pretty quick.

482592847598247524

Usami Akihiko was worried. After a few days of keeping touch with Misaki after he was mercilessly dragged from the comfort of his home to sign autographs and go to press conferences, he suddenly couldn't get a hold of Misaki. After two days of not word from his lover, he ended up yelling at Isaka to let him go home or else he would flip a table in the middle of an autograph session and cause a scene. Desperate to keep him from throwing a tantrum, Isaka finally let him go home.

The train ride was full of him calling Misaki's phone and the land line, trying to get a hold of his boy. They all ended for naught.

Finally he arrived home at around noon, and he quickly unlocked the door and slammed it open. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes as he surged through the house calling Misaki's name. It was dark, but he could tell that the kitchen had been used recently. He went up the stairs and went to Misaki's room and slammed open the door. There he was greeted with a sight that made his blood _boil._

Misaki, his sweet, naïve, innocent little Misaki, was _curled up_, in _bed, _with another _man._

"MI-SA-KI!" Usami yelled. Misaki bolted up and looked around. When his eyes landed on Usami his eyes brightened.

"Usagi-san! You're home!" He smiled. Usami twitched and just _glared._ Misaki's head tilted.

"What's wrong?" He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the still sleeping Shinobu.

"…Uh…this isn't what it looks like!" Misaki said, shaking Shinobu awake. The younger boy sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Usami asked dangerously, his eyes glinting.

"Yes! See this is Shinobu and we met when I went out to buy a video game because I was bored and I had cleaned the whole house and finished my homework so I had nothing to do and I discovered this horror game and Shinobu was bored to and we were going for the same game and it was scary and there was only one copy so we just decided that…we'd…play it together…" Misaki said in a rush before looking up at angry man sheepishly.

Usagi twitched again. "So you expect me to believe that you _actually_ met someone and just decided to play a video game together?"

"Uh…yes? See look!" Misaki rushed out of the bed, almost stepping on Shinobu (who glared at him) and turned on the computer and opened the game. "See! It was really scary and we didn't want to play it alone that's all!"

Usagi barely looked at the game and was now glaring at Shinobu. "And why were you sleeping together _in the same bed. _And why weren't you answering your phone!"

"Oh…" Misaki scrambled over to his phone. "…Cause it died and I didn't realize and we were playing the game…and we just collapsed on the bed and stuff cause we were so tired.."

Shinobu just looked between them. "…So Misaki that's your boyfriend right?"

Misaki sputtered and dropped his phone, stuttering out "W-what are you talking about?" and "Hahahaha he's not my boyfriend…" Usagi continued to glare. The younger yawned, totally unconcerned.

"It's fine Misaki, I have one too. Speaking of him he's also probably freaking out." Shinobu checked his phone. "Yeah my phone's dead too. I better go."

"We haven't eaten for awhile though," Misaki said, immediately going into attentive mode. "Don't you want something to eat first?"

"Nah, I think your boyfriend's super pissed so I'll just grab something at the convenience store. I have your number Misaki so I'll call you some time, we can hang out." Shinobu said, walking towards the door. Usagi was quick to move away so the boy could leave, his eyes telling him to leave quickly, even though his shoulder's relaxed when he heard Shinobu say he had a boyfriend as well.

"Well, okay…it was really fun playing the game with you Shinobu!" Misaki smiled sweetly, causing Usagi to twitch.

Shinobu smirked. "Same, talk to you later, I'll see myself out. Bye!" And with that Shinobu quickly exited the house, breathing a little easier once he was out of range of Usami's death glare.

Now alone with his angry lover, Misaki looked up as Usagi sheepishly. "Uh…Usagi-san?"

"I think…" Usami began, stepping closer and beginning to take off his tie. "…that you need a reminder of who you really belong to."

"Eh! But I told you it wasn't like that!" Misaki cried, backing away from the older man.

Usami chuckled dangerously. "I've been so worried Misaki…you must be punished for worrying your _lover._"

Squeaking, Misaki accidentally fell onto the bed, allowing Usami an easy target to pounce on.

4795827495274895

Shinobu whistled happily as he made his way home, a cup a ramen noodles hanging from a bag from his hand. Fishing out his keys to his and Miyagi's apartment, he climbed up the stairs and cheerfully opened the door. What greeted him was a curled up Miyagi on the floor.

"…Uh…Miyagi?" Shinobu questioned in concern.

Immediately the older man shot up and turned to look at him with bloodshot eyes. Shinobu immediately closed the door and knelt in front of the man.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Shinobu asked in concern. Once in range the older man grabbed him and yanked him close.

"Oh God Shinobu, you weren't answering your phone and you didn't come home and I was worried that you had left me or you were kidnapped or you got into an accident and you were _dead _and I-"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu said, although he was blushing when he realized how much his lover missed him. "I'm sorry I worried you, but when you on your big grading spree I was bored so I went out and got a horror game and met a friend there that I played it with and we played at his house. I'm sorry but I was so enamored in the game that I totally forgot about my phone. I'm really sorry."

Miyagi let out a huge breath and fell over, still holding his Shinobu. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe. What game were you playing?"

Shinobu smiled and snuggled into his lover's chest. "It's called "Amnesia: The Dark Descent."

8427592847598247

***: Actually you're supposed to push the lever to send the other bridge back up, run over to it and jump on before it gets to high, and then jump down onto the other bridge before the bridge gets to high that it'll kill you to jump from that height. But rocks work too XD**

****: I don't know if the monster really leaves or not, I think it just wanders around other rooms but if you pedal to the metal you'll be fine. **

*****: Since the tall monster is blind and goes by light and how far insane you are, sitting in a corner and staring at the wall would technically work. XD **

******: It usually takes a little bit for people to realize you can move in this ending sequence. XD There are 4 ending to amnesia, but this ending is a bit more obvious to people just wanting to get through the game. **

**YAY IT'S DONEEEEE :D I'm proud that I finally got this idea out of paper, even if it wasn't the best story. Thanks for the people who read it! My next story will definitely be romantic. XD **


End file.
